Story of a Fangirl
by Julia-Cullen-Frost
Summary: okay, just for fun. Me and my Twilight friend were talking on the phone about extremely obsessed twilight girls. How they would talk to Edward infront of their parents. Not sure how much im going to write. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of a Fangirl.**

_**Misunderstanding**_

_**Sophia's POV**_

"Dinner!"

My mother called me from downstairs. I don't know why she was calling me for dinner. I had specifically told her earlier that I wasn't go to be eating tonight, or any other night. 'Food doesn't hold a taste for me, I might as well eat dirt.' She'd also been informed that I was going on a 'vegetarian' diet to be safe. She called me again and I made my way downstairs.

"Mom, I told you earlier, I'm eating!"

"But honey, I made sure there was no meat on your plate."

"What? How does that help?"

"You said you were going vegetarian."

My laughter filled the room. My whole family stared at me from the table.

"Mom, I'm not eating just vegetables either. I'm not that kind of vegetarian."

"Well, enlighten me on what kind of vegetarian you are honey." she sounded scared.

"Mommmm," I dragged out the m while sitting down. "I'm a vegetarian vampire. I don't drink human blood. I only eat live animals."

Jamie, my younger brother, pointed and laughed. My father kept eating, pretending like he didn't hear me. My mother stopped moving and dropped her fork onto the floor. Jamie's stupid laughing was getting on my nerves. I chucked a cherry tomato at him. Then he threw it back hitting me in the eye.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!" my shrieks filled the room as my hand flew up to my injured eye. I began pulling on his hair and pulling some out. He screamed then my mom yelled.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

We both sat down and glowered at each other.

"Sophie, darling."

"Mom, its Sophi-AH. You named me, but you always call me Sophie! It doesn't make sense!"

"Darling, what are you talking about?"

"My name! It's Sophia."

"No, I mean vampires. Vampires aren't re--"

"DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS!" I flung out of my seat. "Every time you say that a vampire gets killed by the Volturi."

"The who?" my dad asked now interested in my speaking.

"The Volturi. They are the mafians of the vampire world. They live in Italy, but they keep all the vampires in check. They may kill me for telling you these things, but you are my parents, you have a right to know."

They were just staring. Looking at me like I was delusional.

"Honey, I think you need food. Please eat."

"But mom it will taste like dirt!"

She looked taken aback. "Are you saying I can't cook?!" she took offense to my being a vampire.

"Mom, I didn't mean it like that. A vampires taste buds are different from a humans. Regular cooked foods and such just taste like dirt. I don't want to eat dirt."

She gave me the death glare. Never good coming from mom.

"Eat. Now." she demanded.

"But mom!" I tried to protest but she wasn't having any of it.

"Eat!"

I picked up my fork and began to nibble on a leaf of lettuce. It didn't taste like dirt, but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. I was a vampire, and in my mouth, it **was** going to taste like dirt. I twisted my face into a disgusted expression and my mother sighed.

After dinner, I was excused from the table. I moved at vampire speed looking at my parents who were still at the table and ran into the door.

"Ow…." I stumbled back and ran into Jamie who was cracking up. "Shut up!"

I ran up the stairs and he followed. Once at the top I turned around and jerked like I was going to push him back. He jumped and tried to hit me but missed.

"HA-HA!" I skipped to my room and slammed the door.

My room was beautiful. Just like Edwards, except for the huge window and expensive cloth on the walls and all the music. I had some old sheets pinned to the wall, my CD player over on one wall with my small music selection. My bed, which used to be white, had been painted over to black. My sheets were tan, the closest tan to gold. It was untouched though. I had a small black couch over by the window. It was leather, but I had a good imagination. My small body skipped over to the couch and I gentle sat down. The mirror sat on directly across from me. My golden blonde hair curled around my face. I was pale, I'd always been pale though so no one would notice.

"More beautiful than Rosalie." I whisper to myself so she would never hear.

Edward was coming tonight. I opened the window to make it easier for him. My parents would be up to check on me, they never checked on me.

_**Mothers POV**_

"Honey, I'm worried about Sophie."

"Sophia darling."

"What?" I questioned my husband what was he talking about?

"Nothing." he sighed.

"I think she has a problem." I finished nodding my head and agreeing with myself.

We were in the living room and had just finished dinner. What was Sophie doing, calling herself a vampire?! It was insane. She had gone off the deep end. It was a few days after Christmas. Sophie had read the book I had gotten for her.

"Bill!" I called my husbands name to get his attention away from the TV. "Are you listening?!"

"Jess. I think you are taking things overboard."

"But Bill, she took all the sheets from the hall closet yesterday and hung them on the wall. That's not normal. I heard her talking yesterday to her friends. She kept squealing and blushing and moving her hands in fast motions."

"Sounds like you when you see a sale."

"This is no time to make jokes!"

"Jess, I think you should just take it easy. She isn't doing anything. She's just obsessing, I think she like a boy at school."

"A boy?"

Oh no. No boys, I would not allow it. She was only sixteen. She was too young for a boyfriend.

"Yeah. I think his name is Edward."

Edward, Edward, why did that name seem so fimilar. I'd read something Christmas shopping with Edward in it, but I couldn't remember what it was.

"You seem completely at ease with our daughter in love with a boy."

"She'll get over it. She obsesses over everything."

There was a high pitched sound coming from upstairs. Then it was filled with 'Edward I love you!'

Me and Bill looked at each other then ran upstairs and busted through Sophie's door.

"Mom?" she sounded shocked.

"What are you doing up hear?"

"Look! Edward proposed to me." she held the open book to me.

"What?"

"Just read!"

I skimmed over the book until I saw the proposal. The thing that stuck out most was the black line going through Bella, and written on top was Sophia. My daughter had a problem.

"Dude. I was playing a video game. I stopped for this?!" Jamie said from the door way.

"Shut up! Gosh! You are just like Jacob!" Sophie screamed.

"Jacob?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, the werewolf. He keeps telling me not to love Edward. He's just jealous and annoying."

"Does this Jacob like you?"

"YEAH! He like loves me!"

"And is Jacob in this book as well?"

"MOM! THAT'S NOT A BOOK! THAT'S MY LIFE!" she screamed at me.

"Sophie." I began.

"MOM! For the LAST TIME! My name is SOPHIA."

"This book is not your life!"

"Yes! It! Is!"

"No. It. Isn't."

My daughter was not going to do this. She wasn't going to be a crazed fan. Her head swung around to the window.

"EDWARD!" she squealed.

"This is getting good." Jamie said flinging himself onto the bed.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked her.

"Mom! This is Edward, he's pleased to meet you."

I was about to throw up.

"Edward…Edward where did you go?"

My husband grabbed my arm and took me to our room. Where I fainted on the bed. This wasn't happening.


	2. vacation

**Hey guys,**

**I'm going on vacation : W00T!**

**I'll be in Florida for the next two weeks. So no updates :**

**Maybe I'll get some good ideas while away though.**

**Pleases help get people to read my stories.**

**If I come back to a lot of things I'll be more eager to update haha.**

**Wish me luck on my competition.**

**Thanks much.**

**-Julia**


End file.
